Thanks for the Coffee
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: A sequel to the story "MISSING YOU" some of you have asked me to contiune this, and so, that is what Im doing. After Spongebob and Sandy's moment in the restroom, Sandy had revealed in the end that she was leaving forever, and this story is what happened after that. SPANDY-SMUT- R&R


**Ok guys, some of you had asked me to continue this story, at first I wasn't, i was just gonna leave it at that, but maybe there needed to be a second part, so without further delay, here you guys are with a second part to 'Missing You' which you can find in my story list. R &R**

* * *

Spongebob watched as Sandy stood up, tears in her eyes, "i'm sorry." Was all she had said before she turned around and hurried to the glass door, she picked up an umbrella and then left.

She was leaving for good, that's what she had told him, and he froze to his seat, unable to close his mouth or even say anything; he just watched the woman of his dreams, the one he had just had hot sex with in the restroom with, up and walk out of the place.

The door burst open, Sandy was already a few feet past the store, she let out a sigh when the bells rang through her ears.

"Wait!" Spongebob shouted as he ran to catch up with her, ducking his head from the rain, like that really helps. Sandy shook her head, "please Spongebob, don't start." She held out her hand before he could speak.

"Don't start what? Asking, and begging you not to leave me?" He questioned, "Spongebob-" "I, it's your boss's, right? They want you back." He queried, "wh, what happened to that 20 year contract?" He asked, "it was just paper, Spongebob." she answered, "Half of what they say isn't even true." she shook her head, "Honestly, Sponge, do ya think I wanna leave ya?" she asked as she approached him.

"Then why are you?" he asked, "I have to, ok, that's why, they own my home, and everything in it that I hadn't bought." Spongebob shook his head, "No, you have a choice, y, you invented that thing around your neck just so you can be with me, you can breathe water, y, you can stay with me, y, you won't have to worry about getting a job, I'll support you, unless you want a job, there are plenty of research careers that would love to have someone as smart as you work for them." Spongebob reached his arms out causing her to lean back.

"I wish it was that easy." she spoke up, "I, it can be, with me, I, I mean, d, don't you love me, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, Sandy hesitated, glancing to the running water on the street, "Please, Spongebob, this is hard enough as it is." she exclaimed, "This hard for you?" he questioned, like it wasn't hard for him either? "Yes, I didn't even plan on that thing we did in the bathroom, I just came to tell you the news, but then, you and I, there was something-"

"So, you're saying what we did was a mistake? You never, wanted." he paused, Sandy shook her head, there you go Sandy, hurt the boy's feelings why don't you? Sandy sighed, "No, that's not what I meant, that thing we did was amazing, and I wanted it just as much as y'all did, I'll admit that." she nodded before the alarm on her watch went off.

She looked down at it, "I, I have to go." she said as she dismissed the alarm, she went to walk away, Spongebob glance up at the rain before he ran after her stopping her, pulling her by her arm, "You said you'd never leave, that you'd stay." he spoke up, Sandy sighed, not bothering to turn around, "That was years ago, Spongebob, how was I supposed ta know this would happen, I to be honest, didn't think our relationship would last this long, and I certainly never thought that we'd take part in sexaul relations until now." she shook her head.

"I don't want to leave, but, you know that I can't stay here." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "Yes you can, you can stay with me!" he smacked his hands against his chest, Sandy sighed, "I can't-" "Sandy, if you leave, this will tear us apart, and I don't want that to ever happen, I can't lose you, I love you too much to let you go, a, and you said you couldn't stand being away from me, that it drives you crazy." he raised his voice, Sandy sighed, "Please, Sponge."

Sandy looked down at his vibrating pocket, "Hold on a sec." he held his finger up before reaching for his phone, Sandy sighed rolling her eyes, "H, hello?" Spongebob answered, "K, Krabs?" Spongebob questioned, "Huh, what do you mean I have to come in, I thought you had a back ache." Spongebob said as he held his head, "I, I really can't, nows not the best- but sir-"

"Ya see, y'all don't even have time ta deal with this, yer too busy at work and- pft I don't even know what I was thinkin." she rolled her eyes before she walked away, Spongebob put his phone down, "N, No wait Sandy!" Spongebob shouted walking after her, she pushed him back, "Stop following me, and let me go, ok, this whole Coffee thing was a bad idea, I gotta go." she waved as she went off, leaving Spongebob behind.

Spongebob stood back in the rain, his phone pressed against his chest, Krabs voice could be heard on the other side, he couldn't go after her now. Spongebob turns around, wiping his eyes clean of rain and tears before he picked the phone back up, "Y, yeah, I, I'll be there." he said before he ended the call.

He turned back around to look for her, but she was already gone, he would regret this later. Spongebob wiped his nose and eyes, he bounced on his toes before turning around and walked toward the krusty krab.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

He turned to the condiments table, a patty on a bun sat in front of him as he began to pick up the toppings to assemble the patty.

"You mean for a few days, or weeks, right?"

"Order up!" Spongebob announced as he placed the plate at the window, Squidward turns around and picks up the plate, he hands it to the waiting customer before turning back around, "You've been quiet today." he spoke up.

Spongebob glanced up, "Sorry, I just, don't feel like talking today." he said as he took the slips of paper from Squidward, "mmhm, well, hurry up with them orders, you know how the red man gets when he loses customers." Squidward said, and Spongebob slowly slides another plate to the window.

"He doesn't care about the customer, all he cares about is the money." Spongebob said, "Oh, and now you finally figured it out, what took you so long?" Squidward wondered, Spongebob shook his head, glaring at the sizzling burgers on the grill, "Nothing." he said, Squidward just shrugged and turned to the front.

Spongebob wiped the sweat from his face, he let out a huge breath that he'd been holding in, for some reason, today, the greasy aroma from the patties made him want to gag. Sandy, the woman of his dreams was leaving now, and here he was, working, when he should be with her, begging her to stay.

"y'all don't even have time ta deal with this"

Spongebob wiped the tears from his eyes, "Stupid Onions." he muttered to himself before turning to the stove, he groaned as he kept trying to get a sticking patty to flip, with one last pull that failed, he accidently burned his hand, he yelped in pain before taking the spatula and throwing it across the room.

"Gah! I don't need this!" Spongebob shouted over his lungs, Squidward jumped as Spongebob burst out of the kitchen door, soon after that the office door slammed open and Krabs rushed out to him,"Who's slamming me door!" he shouted, "I did!" Spongebob jumped in, "Boy, if ya break that door it'll Davy Jones locker fer you!"

"It already is, I am this close *shows his thumb and index finger a centimeter apart* to losing someone important to me, I may have already lost her, working here, now, I am going to try to stop her from leaving, and if you stop me, in anyway, I'll quit." he said as he threw his at Krabs before he walked off out of the restaurant.

"So that means we're going home then." Squidward said as he stepped out of the boat and threw his hat inside, "See ya." Squidward waved as he too walked out.

* * *

Sandy stood up at her kitchen table, piles of folded clothes stacked high, she had everything else she needed for now, packed, she'd have to come back and get the much bigger stuff when she got everything at home in order. Sandy went to pick up a few more shirts when she accidently knocked a couple down.

Sandy mumbled under her breath as she picked them up and refolded them, but stopped when she picked up a white shirt. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at the picture on it, it was a picture of her and Spongebob, they had gotten it at Glove world, that day was one of the best days she's ever had.

Sandy pulled the shirt in for a hug, she wiped her eyes with the shirt, she didn't want to leave him. Sandy turned to the sound of dripping water, she gasped under her breath, seeing Spongebob standing at the door, he was dripping wet, it had been raining all day, and did he just come all the way over here in the pouring rain?

"Spongebob!" Sandy stood up, Spongebob's eyes glued to the numerous suit cases, he shook his head as he rushed to her, "N, no, i won't let you do this!" he said as he started throwing her clothes out of the cases, Sandy gasped, "Spongebob, stop it!" Sandy raised her voice as she went to grab the next item of clothing that he had taken out.

Spongebob refused, "I'm not gonna lose you." he shook his head, "I refuse to let you leave!" he shouted as he took the suitcase and dumped everything out and then kicked the bag across the room before picking up the next. Spongebob had already dumped out three bags when Sandy pushed him out of the way.

"St, stop it, yer bein a child!" she shouted, Spongebob turned around and walked back over to her, "I'm being a child? OK, yeah, for trying to make you stay, I know now that begging you won't get you to stay, but if I force you-"

"Y'all can't force me ta do anything, I'm leavin! And there ain't nothin y'all can do ta stop me, in case y'all haven't noticed, I don't have much of a chose to go." she said as she bent down to pick up her clothes, she stood up with full arms, she walked over to an empty case that he took out from under her.

"Spongebob, put that back!" she shouted, Spongebob then threw it down and then smacked her clothes out of her hand, "You want it back, then go get it!" he pointed across the room, Sandy glared at him, "Yer bein a big jerk, ya know that?" she questioned as she went to grab the bags.

"Well if I have to be a jerk to keep you from leaving, then a jerk is what I'll be, because, you, young lady, aren't leaving me!" he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back, she shouldn't be this weak, why was he so strong all of a sudden?

Sandy froze as he forced his lips on hers, "L, let go!" she cried as she began pushing away smacking her palms against his chest, Spongebob shook his head, "I can't do that, I won't let you leave." he said, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to lose you, I can't, please, Sandy, you have to understand." he shook her shoulders.

"Spongebob-" "You mean so much to me Sandy, an, and I can't lose you, you can't leave me!" he began to cry, bringing her in a hug, tears fell from her eyes, "I, don't have a choice." she choked, Spongebob lifted his head up, "You have a choice, there are always choices, pl, please, Sandy, c, come stay with me, I'll do any and everything, I'll cook, clean, rub your feet, and back, I, I'll, I'll do anything if you stay."

Sandy wiped her eyes, it was a pretty neat deal, "Y, you'll get tired of me eventually, wh, what if-" Spongebob shook his head, "N, no, there is no 'what if's' I could never get enough of you." Sandy let out a breath, "Spongebo-" Sandy stood back as she was drawn in another kiss.

It was different this time, the kiss, instead of, happy, and needy, warm loving kisses, this was filled with tears, she could feel his every emotion, he was scared, sad, and even confused, but the love was still there, she shouldn't be kissing him, this was just a way for him to get her to stay, why couldn't she stay?

"Hnn huh, Spov-" she moans as she accepts the kiss, she reaches to hold his face, he tugs at her long grey T shirt as the kiss deepens, her hands run up his shoulder, around his neck, and then down his back to pull him closer. Tears began to fall from their eyes, they panted, unable to get enough of each other, their kisses were wet and full of passion.

The room around them spun as they stayed still, kissing, and touching. Sandy yelps as he pushes her against the table, she pushes against his chest, "Hn, Spongebob!" she moans, Spongebob pulls away, his hands on each side of the table, "huh, w, will you please, stay." he asked as he started rubbing her hips, Sandy is panting, "I, I can't leave ya." she shook her head, Spongebob smiled before he brought her in another kiss.

* * *

A door slams open from Spongebob kicking it, and then quickly closes as Spongebob shoves her against it. Sandy yelps as he pushes himself against her body, her arms grip at the back of his head as he bites down on her neck, his erection is grinding against her wet panties, "Hnn, Sponge, ha bob." she moans his name in his ear which it only turns him on even more.

Sandy steps out of her purple panties as Spongebob spreads her legs, he's on his knees, what, is he going to beg her now? Sandy arches her back and scratches at the door behind her, her nails digging into the wood. She looks down at his head, his moans were so sexy, she reached down to his head, now he's looking up at her as he licks and kisses her.

Spongebob stands up on his feet, Sandy can barely look at him straight, she was out of breath, my was he good with his tongue. Sandy yelps as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, he bites her ass cheek as he walks over to her bed in the middle of the room and then throws her on it.

While Spongebob stood at the end of the bed, still fully clothed, but his shirt and tie were a mess, but it wasn't the clothes that mattered, it was what was underneath them. Sandy watched as the shirt and tie slid off his beautiful spongy body, just as she remembered. Spongebob stares her down as he began to take off his pants, the zipper was pretty loud, it made the fur on the back of her neck stand up.

There he stood, the man of her latest dreams, naked in all his glory, he should be proud; any woman would throw their panties at him if they only knew what he could do, or what he was carrying. Sandy followed his hand that slowly made it's way from his toned chest to his manhood, Spongebob smiled as he watched her bite her lip, her hands ran down her body as well.

Spongebob climbed on the bed, picking her foot up, he began to trace soft fuzzy kisses up her leg until he reached her face, an even longer wet kiss was placed on her lips, "Ah, uh hnn, San-" he moaned as she tugged at his lip, pulling it back before kissing him, she rose her hips to press against his groin.

Spongebob moaned deepening the kiss as he thrusted himself into her, "Hnn, Y, you like that?" he asked in a low sexy voice as he glided himself between her lips, Sandy moaned, "Nnn hnn, hah, y, yes." she closed her eyes, Spongebob smiled as he reached his magic hand down. Sandy arched digging further into his back as he began to thrust his fingers in her.

"Hoo, Spongebob, hah, I, I n, need more." she moaned, "More? You mean you want-" Sandy nodded, biting her finger as she wiggiled her hips, "Pl, please, I need ya, i, inside- convince me ta stay, prove that ya want me ta stay here, with y'all, hmm make me stay." she said, Spongebob took a minute to smile, he bent down to kiss and lick her ear.

"I'll give you, hnn, everything you want." he whispered in a deep sexy voice that tickled her ears, he bit down on it as he reached down to himself, he began to rub himself, getting himself to maximum hardness.

Spongebob stared down at her face as he pressed himself against her, Sandy gasped, biting onto her finger as he pushed in. Sandy clung to him as he pushed all of himself in before pulling out and then thrusting back in a little faster and harder.

Sandy ran her hands down his chest, her fingers scratching at his skin, "Hnn, Spo- oh!" she yelped as he slammed into her, "Ah, ah, Sponge!" she cried out as he forced her arms down above her head, her legs wrapped around his back, he stared down at her with daring eyes.

Sandy yelped as she was pressed up against her headboard, gripping onto the wooden bars, she looked behind her, waiting in anticipation for him to make his next move. Spongebob wrapped his hands around her hips, pushing her down while he moved her rear closer. Sandy gasped turning straight as he entered her again, "Hnn."

"Relax." he softly whispered as he pet her back, once she relaxed he continued, her back arching, he pulled out slowly before pushing back in a little faster and deeper, "Hah, Spongebob." she bit her lip as she tightened her grip on the bars of her bed, "F, faster." she moaned, "Oh, harder." she cried, as he followed her demands.

Spongebob wrapped her hands around her hips as she climbed on top, it was her turn to shine. Spongebobs hands ran up her body, reaching her breasts and then back down as she leaned back, grabbing him by the base of his cock, she lead him toward her entrance.

"Huh." she breathed as she took all of him, with one hand on his chest, and the other beside his face she began to pump him in and out, rolling her hips in a circle. Spongebob rested his hands on her hips, panting and moaning, closing his eyes as she rode him.

Spongebob pets the side of her head, rubbing her ear, he smiles up at her, and she is looking down at him, tears fill the rim of his eyes, "I love you." he softly spoke causing Sandy to freeze and stop all movements, his other hand slides down to her back, tears fill her eyes, but she isn't smiling, he wipes her tears away, and then she smiled, "Do y'all really?" she asked him, Spongebob cleared his throat.

"There isn't anyone in the whole ocean that can change the way I feel about you, I really, love you." he smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips, she giggles, "What?" he asked, Sandy shakes her head, "Oh it's nothin, y'all just make me so happy." she answers, Spongebob smiles, "So, you're staying right?" he asked her.

Sandy sighed, smile still on her face, "Being away from y'all will kill me." she said, her finger swirling around his chest, "I can't leave ya, I need ya in my life, more then ever, I love ya, Spongebob." she said as she kissed his cheek, "I really do, I might not be able ta stay in this here dome, but, life without y'all is a life not worth livin." she said.

Tears fell from his face, he closed his eyes and cried tears of joy, he placed his hand on her cheek before they kissed again. Sandy lifted her head up, "I guess we'll call this a night, right?" she asked, Spongebob nodded as she got off, they were exhausted, he kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Sandy." he said, Sandy closed her eyes, snuggling up to him and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sandy watched silently in the dark as the man next to her slept, he was so beautiful, young and peaceful, he was so cute when he was asleep, she never really did get the chance to watch him sleep, and here she was, in his arms, her head on his chest, her finger twirling circles around his chest, both of them in their birthday suits.

Tears roll down her cheeks, she wipes them clean, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out loud, she closes her eyes, clenches her fist on his chest and then curls up next to him, she relaxes when she feels him rub her shoulder while he's asleep. Spongebob was so sweet, and she loved him so darn much.

* * *

His eyes flutter open, the sun shining through the window was too bright, he was used to having his curtains closed. After he was reminded of where he was he smiled, turning beside him to look at the sleeping beauty next to him, his eyes widened when he seen that the spot next to him was nothing but a pile of messy sheets, her form was formed into the memory foam, but where was she?

Spongebob picked up a white envelope, written in Sandy's perfect writing, was his name, his heart raced, what could it be?

Spongebob,

Life is full of disappointments, and heartbreak, goodbye is never easy.

Spongebob holds his head, tears run down his face as he continues to read the letter; Spongebob rushes to his feet, running out the door, he goes to the bathroom, slamming the door open to see if she was in there, but it was empty, all except for a roll of toilet paper.

There is nothing left for us anymore, we are two different species from two different worlds.

He rushes to the living room which was joined together with the kitchen, he picks up couch cushions and throws them, opening empty closets and drawers. Wasn't Sandy one who said that opposites attract?

I am deeply sorry, and I know this will be something I will regret, the time we spent together was special, you are my best friend, but I am not the woman for y'all

The red checkered sheet to the picnic table is yanked off, shes not under there either, she's not under the grass, or in the tree, she is nowhere to be seen! Sandy couldn't have left, m, maybe she's just taking a walk? Y, yeah, he'll just have to wait till she gets back.

There will be a day when ya meet Mrs. right, and she is not me, she will be able to give ya everything ya want and more than what I could ever give ya.

Spongebob sits at the edge of her bed, helmet over his head, the letter in his hands, and that white T-shirt from their day at glove world, it was valentine's day, and it was their first time alone, it had been one of the best days ever, sure they didn't kiss, but they held hands, and hugged, and that was all they needed back then.

This is good-bye, I'm really sorry that it had to come to this, but ya left me no choice, don't try to come after me, by the time ya finish this letter I'll already be too far gone.

Thanks for tha coffee, Love, Sandra Cheeks.

Spongebob shook his head, grumbling to himself, he brought his hands to his face to cry, she had left him, after saying she loved him, and that she was staying, who would do such a thing? She never loved him, he felt used, heartbroken, and angry. He crumpled the letter in a ball and threw it across the room before getting up and walking out, so much for love.

* * *

 **Ok, well, guys that's it… and I know some of you may be wondering how Spongebob could survive in her dome, well it WAS raining outside, n he was soaked, not to mention it was dark out so, the water on him wouldn't have evaporated without the sun, so he was still wet.**


End file.
